Due to rapid development of electronic control technologies, a variety of devices of a vehicle which operate in mechanical manner can also be driven in electrical manner for convenience of a driver and safety in driving, and a vehicle system is continuously upgraded and advanced.
In addition, development of communication technology between mobile devices leads to development of communication technologies between a vehicle and a mobile device and between vehicles. A vehicle can communicate with an external device using WiFi, Bluetooth, or mobile communication technology.
Meanwhile, a mobile device and a vehicle device currently include Bluetooth/WiFi combo modules. The Bluetooth/WiFi combo module includes a module for Bluetooth communication and a module for WiFi communication, and the Bluetooth module and the WiFi module share an antenna.
According to the related art, if Bluetooth connection and WiFi connection are simultaneously established between devices including Bluetooth/WiFi combo modules, problems such as data loss and disconnection occur.
Furthermore, in this case, a Bluetooth module and a WiFi module do not share an antenna.
As such, when different types of connection are established between the two devices using the same frequency, a solution to the above problems is required.